Every Rose Has It's Thorns Tmnt Love Story
by emeraldgal
Summary: A teenage lizard mutant was created by the kraang. She ran away in hopes they wouldn't find her but they follow her all the way to New York city. What happens when this tough Amazonian meets the turtles? Will she find the family she's never had? Will she find the one thing she hated despised and feared... love? Rated T just to be safe. OC/?
1. Prolouge

It was a still dark night in the Amazon jungle. The light of the full moon trickled through the dense jungle. A figure ran across the moss and dirt floor of the jungle. She was short 5'5 at the most. She wore a dirty, once-white bando and ripped up brown short shorts. Two hooked swords were strapped to her back. She breathed heavily as she ran. She glanced over her shoulder her honey golden eyes filled with fear.

_It _was coming for her. _It_ was coming to catch her and take her to _them_. _They_ were going to do horrible unspeakable things to her. _They_ were going to torture her. She had thought she had escaped but they found her. She began to tire. Her lungs ached. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Her arm and leg muscles were burning. She felt light headed and faint. Stopping, she put a hand to her forehead and breathed. Her head snapped up as she heard _it's _footsteps coming closer. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she started to run again. Her golden eyes were narrowed as she focused on her path. She turned jumped knocked stuff in the way climbed trees anything to lose _it_. Nothing worked. _It _kept coming. She came followed the river and came to the ocean. Knowing _it _can't swim, she took one last glance at her home and dove into the water.

She swam for days, resting only for a little bit, treading water or simply floating, but never for very long. She swam upward and into North America. She swam along the east coast in the Atlantic Ocean. Swimming past New Jersey, she arrived at New York City. Shaking herself dry, she climbed up the fire escape of a nearby building and crawled up to the roof. The ends of her white mask were knotted at the back of her head held in place by a yingyang pin. The braided tail of her mask floated in the wind. Her reptilian tail swished slightly back and forth. Her taloned fingers were hanging by her sides, ready at any moment to draw her weapons. A red rose tattoo was on her left bicep. The rose was in the middle. From the rose on either side was a black vine with shard, deadly looking thorns. The tattoo went from her shoulder to her elbow. On her waist on the left side was a larger tattoo that went from the edge of her bando to the waistline on her shorts. It was a cluster of beautiful red roses that grew from black vines. On every vine were dozens of shard threatening black thorns. The scales around her tattoos were gone, either skinned or ripped off. Her light and dark scales were in a camouflaged pattern. This gave her protection in the jungle, but here, not so much.

She stood there for a moment, scanning the city with her golden eyes. nodding to herself, she ran off the roof and jumped to the next one. She kept running until she came to an abandoned fortune cookie factory. Hanging upside down her legs hooked around the gutter, she peered through the dirty window. She saw a group of humans. They had ripped clothes and tattoos of purple dragons on their arms. She gave a look of disgust. These people had the same tattoos to symbol a gang or cult. Her tattoos were symbols of her inner self and what she believed. 'There are many beautiful roses. But no matter how pretty and delicate the it looks, every rose has it's thorns.

Swinging back upwards, she grabbed the gutter and landed solidly on the roof. Looking at the sky, she noticed the sun was about to rise. Knowing she couldn't be seen in daylight, she looked around for a hiding place. She saw a manhole cover to a sewer. Running down the side of the building, she went to the cover. Her muscles were toned from living in the wilderness for 16 years, so lifting the 300 lb cover was easy. She jumped down and quietly closed the cover. Looking around, she nodded in satisfaction. This would do for now. She walked until she found a hole in the sewer wall. She climbed in and was about to curl up for sleep, when she heard talking and footsteps. They were coming her way. She jumped out and unsheathed her platinum hooked swords. Quirina De Lana was not a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So let me know if I should continue or not. Also, who do you think Quirina should be paired with? Take the poll on my profile or let me know in your reviews. It will keep you updated every chapter. :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

Leo and his brothers were walking back to the lair from patrol. His brothers' laughter bounced off the stone underground walls of the sewer. As they turned the corner Leo stopped abruptly. He held pulled out his _katana_ and his brothers unsheathed their weapons because glinting in the dim light were two deadly hooked swords. They couldn't see the person holding them very well. All that Leo could make out was the person's dark silhouette. A low growl emitted from the figure.

"Come out where we can see you!" Raph yelled.

The figure swung it's tail,enraged. _'Wait, tail?' _Leo thought. Slowly, the figure walked forward, taking small, cautious steps. A scaly, four clawed foot stepped into the light. The leg was visible, then the torso. It wore dark brown ripped up short shorts and a dirty white bando. Two thorned rose tattoos were on it's left side and bicep. The scales around the tattoos looked as if they had been ripped off. Obviously, whoever it was was female. Her head could now be seen. She was reptilian, some sort of South American lizard. She wore a white ninja mask around her eyes. It was knotted in the back of her head, the knot held in place by a yinyang pin. The ends of her mask were in a long braid that went to her mid-waist. er honey golden eyes were ablaze with fury.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. She just glared at him, her eyes unblinking and staring into his as if searching his soul.

"She's like us!" Mikey happily exclaimed. He started to walked forward. She hissed menacingly at him. Mikey yelped and ran behind Leo.

"What do you want?" the lizard girl asked lowly, her voice husky and beautiful. It was like a whisper that softly echoed off the walls.

"We want to know who you are and what you're doing here!" Raph said angrily.

"And just why should I tell you?" she asked hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Leo could see where this was going and switched tactics. "We don't want to hurt you," he said gently. She arched an eye ridge and looked at his _katana. _Leo looked at his sword and back at her. Slowly, set set them on the ground and backed away from them. He motioned for his brothers to do the same. Reluctantly, they did. The lizard mutant gazed steely into his eyes, burrowing into his very soul. They stayed like that for a moment, before she let her swords fall at her sides.

"I come from South America," she said slowly, her voice cracked a bit as if she did not talk very often.

"What's your name?" Mikey asked from behind Leo. The lizard whipped her head to him, glaring furiously. The orange clad turtle whimpered and hid behind Leo again. Raph glared at her and she at him, glaring each other to see who would back down.

Donnie looked at her right shoulder and his eyes widened. There was a huge, deep gash running from her shoulder to her elbow. A rough scab had formed over it, but there was a greenish pus seeping from it. "Your shoulder!" he gasped. Quirina looked at her right arm and and cursed under her breath. "You need to get that disinfected," he turned to his brothers, "We need to take her back to the lair."

"What?!" Raph yelled, "Why?!"

"Because that's where my medical supplies is," Donnie said impatiently.

Leo nodded and slowly turned to Quirina. "We're going to take you to our home so we can fix your arm, okay?" he asked. Quirina looked at him before stiffly nodding and sheathing her swords. The guys picked up their weapons and sheathed them. They walked to the lair, Quirina behind them. She walked with her head high, her jaw eyes judged her surroundings as she mentally made an escape plan incase it was a trap.

They walked into the lair. Donnie motioned for Quirina to follow him and she did. As he nursed her wound, Donnie found himself nervous. She stared at him with those harsh, golden eyes, judging and watching his every move. It unnerved him. His hands fumbled with the bottle of disinfectant and he felt his face heat up. He dared not look into those stern, hard would only make him screw up more.

"This is a terrible idea" Raph said roughly, "For all we know, she could be working for Shredder."

"Raph, if she was working for Shredder, she's have tried killing us by now," Leo said.

"Well don't you think we should at least know her name before we show her where we live?!" he whispered harshly.

"I can hear you," Quirina's whispery, musical voice sounded from the couch. The three turned to see Donnie pulling out a scalpel. Quirina's unsettling gaze on the three brothers.

"I'm going to need to scrape the infectious scab off. It might hurt," Donnie said softly.

Quirina shrugged. "Pain is something I'm used to." The guys watched as she didn't even flinch as Donnie scraped the infected scales off, revealing raw, leather skin. She stared at the stone wall her face emotionless. After scraping away the infected scales and pulling off the scab, Donnie pulled out a bottled of Peroxide.

"This is going to sting," he warned. Again, she shrugged and sat emotionless as Donnie poured the disinfectant. The chemical sizzled and fizzed against her raw skin.

_It burned. It burned like hell. She wanted to scream. She wanted to grab the bottle and shove down the turtle's throat. It hurt. It was painful. She hated it. She wanted grab her arm and get rid of the horrendous chemical. Pain. She had been through worse pain than this. This was nothing. What was a little burning compared to what _it _did to her?If she survived _it _she could survive this. She forced herself to show know pain. Show no agony. She no emotion what soever.  
_  
Donnie wrapped her arm up with a heavy bandage. "There," he said, putting his medical things away. Quirina looked at him for a second before giving him a stiff nod in thanks.

"That's it?" Raph said harshly, "He just saved you from having to chop off your arm and that's all you do? He doesn't even know your name, but he did it anyway!"

Quirina stared at him steadily before saying in her husky, whisper of a voice, "My name is Quirina."

Leo coughed awkwardly. "I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael." Raph glared at her and she glared back.

"I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey piped happily, holding his hand out to her. She stared at it, then at him. He awkwardly dropped it, realizing she had know intention of shaking it.

"I'm Donatello," Donnie said quietly. Quirina nodded at them, confirming she understood them.

"So Quirina," Leo said, trying to lighten the mood, "What brings you all the way to New York?"

"I escaped. I am being hunted," she said bluntly.

"By who?" Donnie asked.

"_It," _Quirina hissed. The brothers looked at each other. Who or _what_ was this _it_?

"My sons, who is this?' a voice asked. The five turned to see a giant rat walk into the room.

"Master Splinter," Leo said, motioning to Quirina awkwardly, "this is Quirina." Quirina nodded and lowered her eyes respectively.

Master Splinter's eyes twinkled, though is face was passive. "Quirina, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. The difference in her tone was noticed by everyone. When she spoke to the turtles, her voice was steely and cold. When she spoke to Master Splinter, however, her voice was soft and full of respect. She walked with Master Splinter. He motioned her into a small room. He looked at the boys, his small eyes twinkling with knowing, before sliding the door shut. The guys couldn't hear a word from the room.

* * *

_**All right my little ninja! That is the end of chapter 1! Here are the current polls for who Quirina should be with:**_

_**Leo: 2  
Raph: 1  
Donnie: 1  
Mikey: 0**_

But it's not decided yet! The poll is still open! Who do you think Quirina should be paired with? Take the poll on my profile or let me know in the comments! I shall keep you updated on the stats and will let you know when the poll is over! Goodbye ninja and stay beautiful and kick as*! XD


End file.
